ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Without Him
This is the twelfth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Sarth is laying on a coach watching TV. Amy is also watching. Sarth: That's weird. I don't hear the usual anime sounds. Where's Owen? Amy: He went on a school trip for today. For band class. Owen is sitting on a bus with his trombone in his hand. Owen: Can't wait to play. We cut back to Sarth and Amy. Sarth: Oh yeah. They sit in silence. Amy: So.....what do you want to do? Sarth: I don't know. Usually Owen gives us something to do. An alarm flashes on the computer. Sarth: Yes! Excitement! Sarth looks on the computer. Sarth: Sigh. It's Gamean again. He's attacking at the mall. Amy grabs her tool, and Sarth changes into Lighthead. She grabs on and they teleport. Gamean is trapping people in bubbles. Garian: Sir, why are you doing this again? Gamean: Of course I have to explain it to you again. I have no reason, I just want to have fun. Lighthead changes into Scatter, and crawls around. He crawls onto the machine Gamean is standing on, and cuts an opening inside. He proceeds to crawl inside. Gamean: Minion, make more bubbles. Garian: My name's Garian.... Gamean: SILENCE!!! Garian presses a button and more bubbles fly out. Scatter gets caught up in one, and flies out of the machine in a bubble. Gamean: Well well well. Looke who we have here? Scatter: Don't get too happy Gamean. Prepare for Krakattack! Scatter presses the Omnitrix symbol, but nothing happens. He repeatedly taps it, but nothing. Gamean: My bubbles send out electromagnetic interference that mess with the Omnitrix. How that works, I shouldn't need to explain. Scatter tries to pop the bubble with his pincers, but nothing. Gamean: Oh yeah, I also made the bubble material very thick. Scatter: Wow, you thought ahead for once. Gamean: He he he. Now, where's your anime loving son? He's probably going to pop out any minute now shouting some stupid attack name. He waits for a little, but nothing. Gamean: Umm....I don't see the kid. Scatter: He's....not here. Gamean: What? Amy steps out. Amy: I guess you'll have to fight me now! She charges, but Gamean effortlessly traps her in a bubble. Gamean: Well this isn't that much fun if the kid isn't here. You two are just boring without the kid. Gamean presses a button and all the bubbles pop. Gamean: I-I don't even feel like fighting anymore. Goodbye. Gamean and Garian walk away. Garian: Sir, how did pressing a button cause all the bubbles to pop? Gamean: SILENCE!!!! Scatter changes back. Amy walks up to Sarth. Sarth: Wow..... Owen is watching Sailor Moon Crystal on his phone. Owen: I wonder what Dad and Mom are doing? It's probably so boring without me. He laughs and continues to watch. We cut back to Sarth and Amy, just sitting around at home. Sarth: This is so boring! That's it, I'm texting Owen to come back and give us some joy in life. Sarth grabs his phone, but Amy snatches it. Amy: No! One, that would be wrong. Two, he would have to use his anime powers to get here. And three, he's been looking forward to this forever. Sarth: Ugh. Fine. Let's go visit Icease. Sarth and Amy walk over to Icease's house. He knocks on the door. Icease answers. Icease: Owen isn't there is he? Sarth: Nope. Icease: Too bad. He slams the door shut. Amy: Why do you two hate each other? It's never been explained. Sarth: He used to be a villain, then he became a good guy. I'm still bitter towards him. Amy: Ok, let's go visit Grena. Sarth: Can't. She went on a trip to the beach with Anna. Amy: Don't you have any other friends? Sarth pauses and Amy sighs. Sarth: I'm actually considering letting Bhar out of that figurine so we can fight. Amy: No, that would be stupid. And he might brainwash Owen again. Sarth: Didn't brainwash. He did that of his own free will. Amy: You still won't forget that? Sarth: Nope. Amy: Well, maybe you could test out some new aliens on the Omnitrix? Sarth: Better than doing nothing. They go to the backyard. Sarth: Ok, let's see what we got. Sarth opens up the dial, spins it really fast, and picks a random one. He turns into a Arburian Pelarota. Amy: Isn't this that one that Owen turned into that one time? Globall: Yeah. I was thinking on what to call this one. I was thinking for a name for this one. What do you think, Spheroll, Pillbulb, or Speedball? Amy: Mmmmmm, how about....Globall? Globall: What? Amy: Globosus means round in Latin, plus ball. Globall! Globall: You know Latin? Amy: Were the 4 years of Latin in High School not a good enough hint? Globall: Oh. Right. Anyways, Globall it is! Now, what did this guy do again? Amy: I think he curled up into a ball and rolled around. Globall curls up into a ball, and rolls around the yard. Globall: Wow, this is hard to control. Amy: You're doing it fine right now. Globall then makes a sharp turn and runs into Amy. Amy gets knocked back into the fence, and breaks a section of it. Globall stops rolling. Globall: Oh my gosh Amy! I am so sorry! Amy: I'm ok.....I think.....Try another alien. Globall changes back. Sarth begins scrolling through the Omnitrix. Amy peers over his shoulder. Amy: Oooh, try that one! She points at one with a three-pointed head. Sarth: Oh no no no. That's Sailor Cosmos. Amy: What? Sarth: Sailor Cosmos. My Celestialsapien form. Amy: And you named it THAT? Sarth: Well I figured Owen should have a right to name it. I mean, you remember what happened with him right? Amy: Oh yeah, that. They stand in silence for a second, before Sarth begins scrolling again. Sarth: Ok, this is just boring. Amy: How long until Owen gets back? Sarth: 2 hours. Wait a minute, wait a minute! Amy: What? Sarth: We should go watch Owen perform! He'll be so happy seeing us there! Amy: Wow! You're actually thinking like a good parent for once! Sarth: Alright, let's go Lighthead! Sarth slams the dial down. He changes into an Aerophibian. Unnamed Alien: Aw great, now is not the time for this! He slams the Omnitrix but it keeps sparking. Unnamed Alien: Gamean's bubbles must have messed with it! I can't change! Amy: Well, from the looks of this guy, I bet it can fly. Unnamed Alien: Ooh, you're right! But Owen is supposed to perform in 10 minutes! Hop on! Amy grabs onto Unnamed Alien and he flies away. Owen is getting ready to perform. He is putting his uniform on. He is humming "I'm Your Venus." Unnamed Alien and Amy are flying fast. Amy: I think we're good so far! At this pace we'll just make it! Gamean appears flying on a machine. Gamean: Hello Sarth and Amy! I am back to fight you! Unnamed Alien: UGH!!!! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!! He shoots a beam out of his eyes, which makes Gamean fall down. Gamean: That stung! They continue to fly. Suddenly, the Omnitrix symbol begins to beep. Amy: Oh no! Unnamed Alien: Aw ma- The Omnitrix times out. They both fall to the ground. Amy pulls out her tool, and deploys a cushion for them to land on. They land safely. Amy: Come on! Hurry! They run inside the building, and sit down. Sarth: *gasping* We.....made it..... They turn to see a black beast attacking the stage. Sarth: Oh great. Well, I'll turn into- Suddenly an arrow tipped with a bomb flies onto the beast. It blows up and the beast collapses, then disintegrates. Sarth and Amy turn to see the Green Savior and Blue Destroyer. Green Savior: Bands are here to provide the world with entertainment! I am the Green Savior! Blue Destroyer: I am the Blue Destroyer! Green Savior: The beast is destroyed, the day is saved, and the concert can continue. They both jump away. Sarth: Wha-Who? Owen: Mom? Dad? He runs up to them and hugs them. Owen: Why are you here? Sarth: We came for you! Wait, didn't you see the monster? Owen: Monster? No, I was busy putting my uniform on. Did you destroy it? Sarth: No, it was two Green and Blue superheroes. Owen: Oh, you mean like the ones from my school? Sarth: Maybe. Anyway, get up there Owen and play your best. Owen: I will. Thank you Dad! Owen gets up to the stage, and he goes up to Bhar, who is sitting in the front, dressed in nice clothes. Bhar: Good luck buddy. Owen: Thanks! Owen gets up to stage. He begins warming up. Sarth: I wonder who those superheroes were? Amy: Who knows? Bhar overhears and laughs to himself. Episode ends. Trivia *Amy is fluent in Latin. * Credits to CreeperDNA and Brandon 10 for Globall's name and alternate name. Category:Episodes